


a dollar for a kiss

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Facebook, Ficathon, Footy Ficathon, Hilarious Marco, M/M, Swearing, Twitter, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to fill this <a href="http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=440984#t440984"> prompt </a></p>
<p>Mats was supposed to stand in the line, paid a dollar, then got a kiss from his long term crush, but got distracted and being kissed by his ex instead.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>In which German NT plus Twitter plus Marco equals crackness</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dollar for a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> HI, so I'm trying fill this[ prompt ](http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=440984#t440984)  
> Since it's been bugging me so I decided to do just that C: but I'm not sure, hopefully this one's fine orz  
> And I did it in class when I'm supposed to be listening to the lecture. LOL  
> And yeah, because I love twitter. Hooray \o/ -bricked

**AwesomeMats** :This is the day. Not every day will be good but there's sth good in every day. Hope there's one today #qotd  
  
 **WoodyMarco:** _@awesomemats_ CUT IT OUT MAN. Stop being drama queen and just stand in the line. How hard would it be?  
  
 **AwesomeMats** : _@woodymarco_ sounds easy for you  
  
 **Woodymarco** : _@AwesomeMats_ IT IS EASY. You're just making that hard. Get your ass on the line. NOW  
  
 **Woodymarco** : _@AwesomeMats_ STOP BEING SUCH A PUSSY  
  
\-----  
  
Mats groaned. He put his phone on his pocket and decided to just ignore whatever notifications it was receiving. Probably from Marco, he thought. That guy should just probably shut up for a while and let Mats had a breathe.  
  
\-----  
  
 **AwesomeMats:** _@woodymarco_ STOP DISTURBING ME  
  
 **Woodymarco** : _@AwesomeMats_ whupsie, someone's angry. You should really get laid, dude  
  
 **AwesomeMats** : _@Woodymarco_ Shut. Up.  
  
 **Woodymarco:** _@awesomemats_ oh I will until someone's decided to kiss.  
  
 **TomMullie:** _@woodymarco @awesomemats_ who kiss who?  
  
\-----  
  
Great, Mats thought. Now came another trouble maker. Sighs.  
  
\-----  
  
 **AwesomeMats** : _@tommullie @woodymarco_ no one thomas. Marco was just teasing  
  
 **Woodymarco** : _@awesomemats @tommullie_ oh I can show you guys how tease I could be  
  
 **MiroKlose:** _@woodymarco @awesomemats @tommullie_ Marco.  
  
 **Woodymarco** : _@miroklose @woodymarco @awesomemats_ opps opa's here.  
  
\-----  
  
Mats knew by then it's his cue to focus on what he should be doing now. He would just have to let his notifs being raped by them then. Slowly he took a deep breathe and prepared himself. This was so not like him. Everyone who be friend with Mats recognized him as someone who's responsible and anything but this cowardly person he was right now.  
  
Whoever said that love conquered all was exaggerating or that was not Mats' case at all.  
  
\-----  
  
 **Woodymarco:** _@AwesomeMats_ DUDE STOP BEING SUCH A PUSSY AND JUST GO  
  
 **TomMullie** : _@Woodymarco @AwesomeMats_ I thought Mats a dick?  
  
 **Woodymarco** : _@tommullie @awesomemats_ Ha! That's funny  
  
 **MiroKlose** : _@tommullie @woodymarco @awesomemats_ Thomas.  
  
\-----  
  
Mats realized that he should just gather up and finish this. It's not that hard to stand in the line and pay a dollar to get a kiss right? Okay. Just get it over Mats. Now standing in the line, he just realized that it was easier to gather up his courage than hold his anger upon seeing the subject of his affection was kissing ―yes in actual lips met lips. Okay, maybe not all ―some was just a peck on the cheek.  
  
He was thinking who the heck thought it would be a good idea to give a kiss for a dollar just to raise fund.  
  
Oh yeah, it's Marco and apparently Mats was also one of them who agreed (because Marco could be very convincing in one way or another). The club needed money ―fast, for the upcoming event and what better than doing a kiss charity event ―or whatever it called. He was grateful that he didn't have to be the one who gave the kisses but then he realized it wasn't such a good trade either.  
  
\-----  
  
 **Woodymarco** : _@awesomemats_ dude, if you're mad not being the only one, you could just buy all the kisses, u know.  
  
 **AwesomeMats** : _@woodymarco_ , great idea man. You'll lend me all the money then?  
  
 **Woodymarco** : _@awesomemats_ that's not what I'm saying!  
  
 **DuckyManu:** _@woodymarco @awesomemats_ just a reminder marco, you still owe mats  
  
 **Woodymarco** : @ _duckymanu @awesomemats_ WHAT MONEY? Oh right, that bailing money. Right dude, you won.  
  
\-----  
  
And then he got a notif there was a transfer made by Marco to his account. A number that quite a lot and would be enough to buy all the kisses (as well as the fund needed)  
  
\-----  
  
 **Woodymarco** : Announcement to all ya my awesome followers. My not so _@awesomemats_ is in need of money. Please help him!  
  
 **Woodymarco** : He's the not awesome guy who's currently standing in the line in "A dollar for A kiss" booth. cc: _@awesomemats_  
  
 **MiroKlose** : _@awesomemats_ you need money?  
  
 **Awesomemats** : _@woodymarco_ that's so helping, friend. So very helping  
  
 **Awesomemats:** _@MiroKlose_ yes.. No it's not like that. Thanks for asking anyway  
  
 **MiroKlose** : _@awesomemats_ If you say so.  
  
 **AhaPoldi:** _@woodymarco @awesomemats_ Did I read someone want to kiss?  
  
\-----  
  
Mats groaned. Poldi plus Marco was not really a good combination. At this moment, he just wished for a hole, so he could be swallowed by it.  
  
\-----  
  
 **HaseBasti** : I see someone's getting older now finally _@awesomemats_  
  
 **AwesomeMats** : You guys _@ahapoldi @hasebasti_ are annoying.  
  
 **AhaPoldi** : _@awesomemats @hasebasti_ we love you too :*  
  
\-----  
  
"Next." Too focused with his twitter, he didn't realize it was his turn now.  
  
"Mats?" That was not the voice of someone he was expecting.  
  
"Urgh, Cathy?" Oh no, if before was bad now was worse. There, in front of her, was Cathy, her ex. Of all people in the world and there was his ex, waiting for his response. "Where's Bene?"  
  
As if anticipating, Cathy gave a cheshire grin. "Well when you're too busy with your phone to gather money, you fail to notice that the shift has changed. It's my shift now."  
  
"Oh. Okay?" Mats scratched his neck, unsure of what to do. "I think I should just step aside then."  
  
"Oh no you don't. They would talk and we couldn't let that could we? For the sake of the club."  
  
Mats sighed. "For the sake of the club it is." He put a dollar in the jar before whispering. "Just on the cheek?"  
  
Cathy nodded. "Just on the cheek." However Mats failed to notice the former grin that's plastered on Cathy's face.  
  
A cheek Mats referring was the sides on the face below the eyes, not the one close to his lips. He could almost feel the wetness and the warmth that he used to love. Mats drew back abruptly.  
  
"A cheek." Cathy said mischievously.  
  
Maybe Cathy was just teasing him. He didn't think it could involve Marco. No, that thought didn't cross in his mind. Not at all.  
  
\-----  
  
 **Woodymarco:** Wow dude. Congrats! You're the trending topic for the day _@awesomemats_  
  
 **RobertLewy** : _@AwesomeMats_ people are talking you and _@cathyfischer_ kissed. You guys are back?  
  
 **Gotzeus:** _@AwesomeMats_ I thought we're on the same boat!  
  
 **MiroKlose** : _@AwesomeMats_ /pats you/ hangin there.  
  
 **HareBasti:** _@AwesomeMats_ this is getting interesting. I never know you have that in you.  
  
 **BeneHowedes** : _@AwesomeMats_ urm you kissed Cathy?  
  
\-----  
  
How did it go like this? He was supposed to kiss Benedikt! Or at least get a kiss from his subject of affection, not from his ex!  
  
\-----  
  
 **AwesomeMats:** _@BeneHowedes_ yesh can't deny that. Unintentionally tho.  
  
 **BeneHowedes:** _@AwesomeMats_ Ah I see  
  
 **AwesomeMats:** _@BeneHowedes_ where were you?  
  
 **BeneHowedes:** _@AwesomeMats_ my shift's ended. And I had my lunch.  
  
Shit. If only he realized it was lunch's time.  
  
 **AwesomeMats** : _@BeneHowedes_ when's your next shift?  
  
 **BeneHowedes** : _@AwesomeMats_ in an hour or so.  
  
 **Woodymarco:** you lovebirds _@BeneHowedes @AwesomeMats_ are so awkward  
  
 **AhaPoldi:** _@woodymarco @benehowedes @awesomemats_ agree. You guys should be lovey dovey like me and @harebasti  
  
 **AwesomeMats:** _@AhaPoldi_ not helping at all. Did @Harebasti not satisfy you enough last night?  
  
 **AhaPoldi:** _@awesomemats @harebasti_ oh he was rough as usual.  
  
 **AwesomeMats** : _@AhaPoldi_ /groaned/ no need the detail. TMI DUDE TMI  
  
 **AhaPoldi:** _@AwesomeMats_ you're the one who asked /shrugged  
  
 **Woodymarco** : _@ahapoldi @awesomemats @harebasti_ or like me and my sun _@gotzeus_  
  
 **AwesomeMats** : shut up you guys _@AhaPoldi @HareBasti @Woodymarco @Gotzeus_  
  
 **TomMullie** : Why am I always left behind???  
  
 **DuckyManu** : _@TomMullie_ cause _opa @MiroKlose_ wouldn't allow you and you guys are too busy w/ God knows what  
  
 **TomMullie** : _@DuckyManu @MiroKlose_ :(((  
  
 **Mesut88:** _@TomMullie_ not as behind as I am  
  
 **TomMullie** : _@Mesut88_ Mes! /hugs/  
  
 **SamiKhedira** : _@TomMullie @Mesut88_ /coughs/  
  
 **AwesomeMats** : Some people should just take care of their own business  
  
 **Woodymarco:** _@AwesomeMats_ and some people should be grateful with his awesome friend  
  
\-----  
  
Now that made Mats curious. He was busy wondering around the other stands and didn't notice his feet have brought him back. This time, the crowd was dispersing, only one or two were queuing. He made sure that this time it was Benedikt and not someone else.  
  
Lucky for him, the person whom being mentioned implicitly all day was there, standing behind the booth, giving a kiss to some random guy Mats hadn't seen before. He hasten his pace before he changed his mind anytime soon.  
  
"Mats?" Startled was probably the right word to describe Benedikt's expression. "Cathy's ―"  
  
"That was a misunderstanding, okay?"  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Mats put a dollar in a jar. He smirked. "I just put a dollar."  
  
"I could see that."  
  
Mats raised his eyebrows then said, "Where's my kiss then?"  
  
Benedikt looked a bit hesitated but he gave a quick peck to Mats' cheek. Again rising his eyebrows, Mats let another dollar slipped to the jar.  
  
"That's not a kiss," he whispered darkly.  
  
"It's called a quick kiss so it's a kiss," Benedikt retorted back, but he gave another peck to Mats' lips. This time, however, Mats sneaked his arm behind Benedikt's head. He pushed the smaller guy and at the same time, deepen the kiss. It involved intertwined tongues and salivas. The need for air was the only thing that stop the action.  
  
Benedikt's face was red, from embarrassment and confusion. Mats licked his lips in amusement.  
  
"Now that's kissing."  
  
He put another dollar in the jar and his finger lifted up Benedikt's face so they faced each other. "Another?"  
  
Benedikt was grinning this time. "Just make sure you'll have to have lots of dollars."  
  
Mats laughed. "Oh Marco would pay for that."  
  
They laughed and then they kissed, this time slowly to savor the moment.  
  
\-----  
  
 **Woodymarco** : FINALLY DUDE CONGRATS _@AwesomeMats @BeneHowedes_  
  
 **RobertLewy** : _@AwesomeMats_ congrats man!  
  
 **TomMullie** : still confused why everyone's congratulating _@AwesomeMats_ for kissing _@BeneHowedes_  
  
 **DuckyManu** : Clueless _@TomMullie_ as usual  
  
 **Mesut88** : Well at least I'm not behind. Was there when _@AwesomeMats @BeneHowedes_ kissed  
  
 **SamiKhedira** : _@Mesut88_ /closed your eyes/ that's too much for you  
  
 **Mesut88** : _@SamiKhedira_ not a child!  
  
 **MiroKlose** : Finally, eh? _@AwesomeMats_  
  
 **AhaPoldi** : That's a hot kiss guys. Never know you had it. _@AwesomeMats @BeneHowedes_  
  
 **HareBasti** : _@AwesomeMats_ has grown up finally.  
  
 **Gotzeus** : Somebody finally got laid cc: _@AwesomeMats @BeneHowedes_  
  
 **Woodymarco** : You should thank me for this! _@AwesomeMats_  
  
 **Woodymarco** : _@AwesomeMats @BeneHowedes_ guys. GO GET A ROOM. EWW.  
  
 **Woodymarco** : _@AwesomeMats_ _@BeneHowedes_  I can even hear the moan! OMG

**Woodymarco:** _@AwesomeMats @BeneHowedes Did I just see tongue involved?_

**Woodymarco:** _@AwesomeMats @BeneHowedes_ Seriously guys, GET A ROOM!  
  
 **Woodymarco** : This is what I got for being a great friend to _@AwesomeMats_  
  
 **AndreSchu** : _@Gotzeus_ I think you should do sth to your boyfriend _@woodymarco_  
  
 **Woodymarco** : _@AndreSchu @Gotzeus_ I'll be the one doing thing, don't worry ;)  
  
 **Gotzeus** : _@Woodymarco @AndreSchu_ Marco!! o/////o

**AndreSchu:** _@Woodymarco @Gotzeus /groans/_ TMI, Fuck you Marco.

**Woodymarco:** _@AndreSchu @Gotzeus_ only my sunny who could do that ;;)   
  
\-----  
  
 **AwesomeMats** : Thanks for the greetings guys. I'm grateful  
  
 **AwesomeMats** : Oh I don't forget bout you. Just wait and see _@woodymarco_  
  
 **Woodymarco** : _@AwesomeMats_ care to explain the bills?  
  
 **AwesomeMats** : _@Woodymarco_ oh you know. Since you're such a good friend.  
  
 **Woodymarco:** _@AwesomeMats_ I HATE YOU  
  
 **AwesomeMats:** _@woodymarco_ the feeling's mutual dude. Oh thank you again.  
  
\-----  
  
Mats Hummels is in a relationship with Benedikt Howedes  
  
1 hour ago. Like. Comment  
Marco Reus and 174 others like this

\-----

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this  
> xoxo  
> My very first attempt to write something so crack. LOL
> 
>  
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/_Verzeihen)


End file.
